Bandit
"I'm sorry. I really am. But discovering who I was? What my 'destiny' was? It's made me look at things in a whole new perspective. I can't leave them. They're like a family, too. My fate lies with them. I hope you understand." ''―Bandit '''Bandit '''is a Chronocyn. He is a close friend to Cobra and Isaac, as well as ally. Born in the middle of a ongoing battle, his parents were able to disable Bandit's born-in physiological powers and abilities and send him off somewhere else to survive. Being sent to Earth, he met Isaac, and not soon after an experiment gone wrong, Bandit's born-in physiological powers and abilities were reactivated, where he was able to walk, talk and carry and fix a multitude of things. Soon, he found out the truth and learnt of his species and their powers. He was taught by another Chronocyn while his friends searched for him. He became a high-ranking member of The Enforcers, alongside Cobra and Isaac. Biography Birth Bandit was born to a married pair of Chronocyn's in the middle of a war between them and Captain Clockwork's pirate crew attempting to steal their protected time chamber which would allow them to manipulate time from every possible angle. Bandit's born-in physiological power's were disabled and he was sent to Earth so he would be safe from the danger that could endanger his life. The disabling was down to prevent Bandit from discovering about his past so he would be safe. The location in which he landed in was back in time in an 1700's Venice, where this would also count as another good counter-measure because they wouldn't have the technology to be able to go into the future or even activate Bandit's born-in physiological powers and abilities. Coming to Earth Some time after that, he was rescued from the chimney by Isaac Bubbles, taking him to the present day on Earth. Isaac took the young raccoon to a vets, hoping to see what's up. The doctor is given the raccoon by Isaac, and is said to be back after 10 days, although unbeknownst to him, the doctor was actually a scientist looking for animals to experiment on. When testing a medicine on the asleep raccoon, his born-in powers were activated, giving him extraordinary powers. The lab's power went out, as Bandit took all the power with him during the experiment giving him the advantage to sneak out of the lab and escape. Doing so, he killed the doctors, escaped the guards and set the place on fire. A Larger Universe, Meeting Cobra & Isaac After Bandit escaped the labs, he retreated to the Island with a gun he had found while escaping. He rummaged through the bins near where the TARDIS usually was. Cobra landed on The Island, hearing noises from the trash. He came across a raccoon in the garbage, who heard him from the bin. Becoming aware, Bandit pulled a gun on Cobra, scared but ready. Cobra told Bandit he meant no harm, to which Bandit reluctantly believed. Cobra convinced Bandit to come with him, to which Bandit's adventures began. He met Isaac in the SCTTC, which they became almost immediate friends. Bandit was nursed and given a home by Cobra and Isaac. He was a valuable and great friend to them, thanking them for helping him. He demonstrated his skills in mechanics, as well as his wide range of piloting skills and shooting skills. Bandit also seemed to be very anthropomorphic, standing on both legs. Cobra immediatly began to investigate Bandit's DNA to look and see if anything unusual was there. Enforcers Breaking out Bianca Teleported with Isaac, Cobra explained why they were here. Smashing right through into the trial room, Cobra rescued Bianca and escaped, now distaining his record with the Galactic Federation. Cobra introduces Isaac and Bandit to Bianca, giving her back her gear as well. Heading out on Bianca's information from her helmet, they head to a set of co-ords. The Abandoned Project Heading to a seemingly strange and abandoned planet, Isaac is left to protect the SCTTC. Following Cobra & Bianca, they head to the only building seemingly with light or power. Inside, it is discovered to be a research room, previously inhabited by smart extinct beings called the Darkeners and that the 'power light' is actually some type of creation with the appearance of a human. After hearing them enter, the creation unplugs itself from the machine, where it floats and turns around, talking to the others. Finding out that the 'creation' was actually a project which turned against the Darkeners, wiping out the entire species on the planet and took the entire energy of the planet. If he's on it, the planet will keep intact, but if left it will be destroyed. Allieing himself with the others, he names himself 'Jack'. Although still wondering if Jack wasn't all accepting and friendly as he appeared to be, Cobra reluctantly let Jack onboard. The Trap Leaving the planet, Jack is now onboard the SCTTC with Bandit, Isaac, Cobra and Bianca. Travelling to another informant, Bandit and the others discover it is a trap all set up by Mr. Phantom. After a brief encounter, Mr. Phantom leaves and sends his other trained minion. The Titanium Man from the Countryside seen years ago is this trained minion, who fights the gang with other of Mr. Phantoms goons, seemingly overpowering them. Cobra get's everyone else onboard to safety, as well as himself. Seemingly away, Jack attacks Cobra, blaming him for the incident to which Bandit seems to agree as well, surprising as Cobra has been good friends with Bandit for ages. Isaac, pulling Jack off Cobra says that it wasn't his fault. They begin to start arguing, as to which it soon ends as soon as Cobra settles everyone down. Explaining the situation, they finally get themselves together, still very paranoid of each other and reluctantly agreeing to stop Mr. Phantom. They head out once again, trying to find a source of some kind until finally coming across a deal to which they discover more locations of Mr. Phantoms factories and bases. First Base Discovering a location of there first of many bases, Cobra, Isaac, Bandit, Bianca & Jack infiltrated the base, trying to get information of Mr. Phantoms location and his business. Discovering a plethora of test subjects that Mr. Phantom had been experimenting on, some data was packed up and sent to the SCTTC. Taking down the base, Bandit, Bianca, Jack & Isaac head to the SCTTC and wait until Cobra returns. Afterwards, they have more information. They set out to take down Mr. Phantom and put an end to his case. Discovering of there plans, Mr. Phantom employs his now most valued minion to track them down and stop them in there tracks. Disagreeing, Mr. Phantom tortures him into going to do his work, to which he does so as soon as the torture is finished. The Galactic Federation was far behind in there case, discovering about the team led by Cobra taking things into there own hands much to the Grand Councilwoman's surprise. The titanium man is also following behind, hoping to catch up with the team. Caught Up Heading to the next base, Cobra, Isaac, Bandit, Bianca & Jack invade once more and easily take it down. They head out as soon as they finish off the base for the next location. The mercenary is just mere seconds away, getting out information quickly to there location. Getting to the planet, the mercenary sets them up. With them arriving, they arrived on a cliffside, broken down and having a show-down. After fighting through waves of men, the mercenary finally beat them all down, forcing them to leave. Bandit, the only one able to control the SCTTC at the time takes them to a safe location: the Countryside. Recovering Coming to the countryside, they set up and take a rest, making them able to recover from there from the fight they just had. Cobra and Isaac talk about what is going on with them, Bianca & Bandit talk about themselves to each other and Jack watches on. Isaac is bewildered in Cobra's decisions, while Bianca and Bandit start to get a bit more friendly with each other. A day later, they head out back into the cosmos to continue there journey to the second base. Return to The Tower & The Green Cube After recovering, they return to the planet, making a big entrance. Cobra heads to the roof to deal with the mercenary, while the others go into the tower and take out all who stand in the way. Having a fight up at the top, Cobra deals with the mercenary and sends him into the sky, and the whole building begins to collapse. Jumping out, Cobra and the others successfully destroy the base and head back into the cosmos in another search for Mr. Phantoms numerous bases. Meanwhile, the mercenary crawls out of the water of the random planet, with Mr. Phantom and his goons pulling him out. Torturing and restoring his emotion detector, Mr. Phantom keeps the merc close to him. Confrontation on Raxava Heading to Raxava Delta, they find a hidden base and Mr. Phantom seemingly planning to build it up. Confronting him, they take out the guards silently and face off against him. Being tricked, Cobra, Isaac, Bianca & Jack fight off against an acid monster while Bandit & Mr. Phantom have a battle in the air. Defeating the monster, they head outside to fight against Mr. Phantom once again. Mr. Phantom is shut out by Jack and then by disappearing, escapes. The others quickly set off in the SCTTC to the final base of Mr. Phantoms. The Final Battle Heading to Mr. Phantom's spacebase, the team sneak inside and takedown guards and numerous goons silently. Isaac and Jack goes outside into space to enter a small cannon on another small station. Bandit is put into the vent system to hack and debug systems, as well as unlock numerous doors. Cobra and Bianca wait for Bandit to unlock the door to the Biodome, Mr. Phantom's location. When reaching the cannon station, the entire station was alerted to there prescence. Getting into the biodome, the team confront Mr. Phantom and keep him monologuing. Jack and Isaac utilize the cannons to knock Mr. Phantoms ships out of the sky. Cobra begins battling the mercenary and Bianca & Bandit fight Mr. Phantom's goons. Jack and Isaac finish up and return to the main station, assisting in the battle. Overthrowing the mercenary and destroying his emotion detector, Cobra rejoins the battle and overthrow them. Mr. Phantom reveals the cannister inside the biodome to be some sort of dark energy. Absorbing it, Mr. Phantom turned into a powerful dark phantom. The mercenary, revealing his name to be Alex Smith, comes to there aid. Mr. Phantom fires the black energy at Cobra, where he is able to hold it, but not for long. Knowing they would help, Cobra fired out the energy into the others, keeping the power stable. After they are all connected, Cobra fires the black energy back at Mr. Phantom, causing the biodome to smash open and Mr. Phantom to be sucked up into the vaccuum of space. Then extinguishing the connection and the energy, Galactic Federation ships come over to the biodome and pick them up. Becoming a Team Coming onboard the flagship, the Grand Councilwoman apologizes to Cobra and sends them to be cleared up. Once coming back, each of them are commended for there actions and are given medals as honour. Soon after, the Grand Councilwoman says to Cobra they'll be checking in now and then on them. Nodding, the newly formed 'Enforcers' team set off into the SCTTC ready for adventure. Bianca, Jack & Alex leave the SCTTC via V.M's, promising to return if the Enforcers need be formed again. With another farewell, they leave and Bandit, Cobra & Isaac demat in the SCTTC to Earth. A New Truth Sometime after the Enforcers incident, Bandit returned alonside Cobra and Isaac at the new Sunset Valley. After experiencing new things, Bandit and the others discover something wrong. One day, Bandit heard a loud ticking noise, reminding him of something. Scared, Bandit ran off and returned sometime later, not knowing that someone or something was watching him. Cobra was also discovering out about Bandit's past, learning that the 'mutation' merely activated powers which seemed to already be there. Some time after, a time-portal appeared in the middle of the street. Frozen in the time bubble the portal emitted, an unknown thing captured Bandit and dragged him into the portal. Once the portal and bubble disappeared, a single note was left, telling Cobra and Isaac that Bandit is coming home. Revealing himself to be Captain Clockwork, a fairy-tale character which has been revealed to actually exist, he mocks Bandit in the small stasis chamber, while gloating that Bandit's come home to where he belongs. Chronological *COMING SOON* Personality Traits '' "I live for many things... kicking you're ass is one of those things!"―Bandit Bandit is a pretty relaxed and cool character. He has a sense of humor, he's generally friendly to others and plays nicely. (Sometimes.) Although he's very sociable, he is sometimes extremely aggresive, especially during fights, while retaining his sense of humor pulling witty one liners. He seems to be very trigger-happy and loves fighting. He takes pride in his professionalism, which is noted whenever he steps back and has a proper look at his work, thinking he earns bragging rights. Bandit's intelligence is exceedingly high, due to the gone wrong experiment. Bandit can speak all langauges and change his accent anytime he wishes so, although he mostly prefers his American accent. He is able to infilitrate nigh-on-impossible complex missions, as well as come up with complex, intricate, well-thought out plans in quick time. He is also capable of disabling almost any system. Bandit has always been a sympathetic character, feeling sorry and sad for the dead. But he is able to hide his feeling most of the time. After Bandit discovers his true purpose, *COMING SOON* Relationships Family *The Enforcers (Team/Family) **Cobra Bubbles - Leader and Teammate **Isaac Bubbles - Teammate and best friend **Bianca Kindleberry - Friend and Teammate **Jack Rogers - Friend and Teammate **Alex Smith - Friend and Teammate Allies *Wanderer *Person *Explorer *Doctor *Dan *Thinker *Cobra 2 Enemies *Agent X *Employer - Possible Enemy *Annauki - Enemies *Puppetmaster - Enemy (deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced/Mutated Intelligence': During his experiment, Bandit was overloaded with intelligence and I.Q meaning that unlike other members of his species he has a cognitive and intellectual equivalent or superior ability to the most sensitive species. He can talk and communicate with other species, as well as perform and plan extremely complex tasks. *'Enhanced Strength': Due to the experiment, Bandit can fight well in combat, as well as carry pretty-heavy objects. *'Improved Agility': One of the serums injected into Bandit during the experiment contained human genetics. This allows Bandit to move more human-like and still be as agile as any normal raccoon. *'Senses': As with all raccoons, Bandit can see, smell, hear, and feel better than humans. This helps him when there is hidden walls, blood trails, obscure objects and even helps alot in combat. *'Longevity': One of the serums injected into Bandit during the experiment gave Bandit a much longer life. Most raccoons live up to 2-3 years in the wild, put kept as a pet up to 20. Bandit doesn't live as a pet, but he would live up to 20 years. Now Bandit will age very, very slowly and Cobra has predicted he will live up to 10,000 years. Abilities *'Enhanced Speed': Being a raccoon, Bandit is very fast, seeing as he can outrun others. He has used his speed in various situations, such as escaping an explosion or outrunning people. *'Light Sleeper': Due to raccoons being nocturnal, Bandit is a heavy sleeper. When he was taken back to Pearl Harbour, he slept through the entire event. *'Master Marksman': Bandit is ambidextrous and has great skills in handling all sorts of weapons throughout the universe, with a love for large, dangerous, preferabbly illegal and explosive weaponry. He is able to fly into the air with his jetpack and kill enemies with perfect aim in a matter of seconds. *'Expert Tactician': Bandit is a well-known strategist. He is able to make advanced strategies before and during combat, even with minimal resources, and to change them according to the needs of the situation. *'Renowned Master Engineer': Bandit's favourite pasttime is to utilize his master engineering skills and make some things. Bandit is an expert in handling, modification and construction of equipment and high-tech weaponry. He is able to make high-tech weaponry and build machines. He can build anything out of anything and use power sources to create shields, shockwaves. One of his favourite items he created was his jetpack, which took 5 minutes to make. He is also capable to manipulate strong, mostly foreign items which he's never seen before and make something out of it. Bandit has been awarded prizes for his creations across the universe as well, being the universes first raccoon to win prizes from his designs. *'Expert Pilot & Driver': Bandit has demonstrated that he is an expert pilot, showing that he can fly the SCTTC with ease and countless other galatic federation ships. Bandit can also drive motorbikes, cars, boats and any sort of earth vechile. *'Multilingual': Bandit can understand all animals as well as sometimes alien languages. This helps if the animal or / animal launguage contains important info or it just makes it better to understand and talk with launguages you may not know about. Equipment Body *'Sharp Claws': Bandit has sharp claws (like all raccoons) that he uses to scratch people, use them to break open glass carefully and a whole assortment of useful things. *'Sharp Teeth': Bandit has sharp teeth (like all raccoons) that he uses to attack people with. Weapons *'The Grounder': One of Bandit's favourite weapons, The Grounder is able to hold a slew of rockets and bullets, being very useful to disable enemies and giants quickly and easily. Bandit usually uses this whenever it's at his disposel. *'Dure-X 376': A laser cannon designed by Bandit, the Dure-X 376 is a modified version of a laser gun, which improves it's aim and allows for a wave of lasers. It is a common gun used by Bandit. Items *'Jetpack': Designed by Bandit, this jetpack is equipped to Bandit's back allowing him to fly anywhere he wants at any time. This helps Bandit not only be fighting from the ground, but from above. It runs on mostly unlimited fuel. *'Robotic Backbones': Inserted into Bandit's back is a robotic that allows any item with a magnetic (E.G: Jetpacks or guns) to be hooked onto the users back. This can prove useful for Bandit whenever he wants an easily pullable weapon or his jetpack to be easily attached. Vechiles Trivia *At The Ones SCTTC place, there is a raccoon tail poking out of the garbage. This is in reference to when Cobra meets Bandit for the first time. *Bandit was originally never intended to be a character, until such time that it was time to introduce yet another anthropromorphic animal. *The Bubbles Family (Cobra, Isaac, Bandit etc) hate Adam Sandler and have killed him numerous times, as well as destroy his films. This is because of the creator's dislike for many of Adam Sandler's films. *Bandit's species heads are inspired by the various heads inside the glass from the American adult animated science fiction sitcom 'Futurama'. *Bandit's species were originally just going to be Earth raccoon, but felt that Bandit needed a bit more of a history and explanation about his parents to make the character evolve and to make him a little bit more interesting then the cliche 'mutation'. *The name 'Bandit' is a reference as to what most raccoons look like and are even addressed as. *The inspirations for Bandit include, Yosemite Sam, Martin Riggs from the Lethal Weapon franchise, Rocket Raccoon and Joe Pesci from Goodfellas.